The Pain of Trust
by Shadow Mistress Andora
Summary: :  Raven looks back at her sadly and kneels before her. No one can see the tears that streak down her face as she speaks "Amarista Marybella , half breed child of Azarath, You have committed the crime of murder. Do you deny killing those who raised you...
1. Chapter 1

The pain of trust

By: Shadow Mistress Andora

Summery: Raven looks back at her sadly and kneels before her. No one can see the tears that streak down her face as she speaks "Amarista Marybella , half breed child of Azarath, You have committed the crime of murder. Do you deny killing those who raised you in cold blood?"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

=o=o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o=

Raven sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the titan's tower. It was a chilly winter night and a crescent moon was visible in the clear sky, giving off just enough light to see by. Raven wraps her arms around herself to keep warm and looks up at the sky. She's so focused on the moon that she doesn't even notice anyone else on the room until Cyborg drapes a blanket over her shoulders.

"You ok Rae?"

Raven nods not looking at him and wraps the blanket more tightly around herself.

"Are you ready to do this?"

Raven shakes her head but stands up.

"It'll be ok Raven"

Raven turns to him and suddenly buries her face in his chest. Cyborg wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly.

"Everything will be ok Raven, it's what has to be done, and it's for everyone's safety."

"She's going to hate me"

"She'll understand in time Raven"

Abruptly she pulls away and pulls her hood up

"Let's just get this over with"

Cyborg nods and follows her back to her bed room. The other titans are waiting there and move out of her way as she enters. Raven makes her way to the center of her room where a large pentagram is drawn on the floor, candles are the only light in the room. In the middle of the pentagram is a girl, weeping. She looks up at Raven

"Please… Please I'm so sorry, please don't do this to me it was an accident"

Raven looks back at her sadly and kneels before her. No one can see the tears that streak down her face as she speaks

"Amarista Marybella , half breed child of Azarath, You have committed the crime of murder. Do you deny killing those who raised you in cold blood?"

"No but I didn't…"

Raven cuts her off

"You admit to your crime and for this most terrible act the rulers of Azarath have only one punishment, binding of your powers until such a time as you have atoned for your sins, do you accept this punishment?"

"No please let me…"

"DO YOU ACCEPT THIS PUNISHMENT"

The girl hangs her head, starts to sob again and answers in a tiny voice

"Yes"

Raven pulls a knife from under her cloak and holds it up. Red symbols glow on the blade and she grabs a hold of the girls left arm. As the knife touches the girls arm Amarista starts to scream and Raven speaks in her native tongue. She draws more symbols up and down the girls arm until her blood stains the floor around them. As the blood reaches the lines of the pentagram it seems to draw it in and begins to glow. When Raven finely takes the knife away from her skin the girl sags to the ground and the only thing that gives her away as being conscious is the fact that the titans can still hear her quietly sobbing to herself. Raven stabs the knife into the northern tip of the pentagram and the glow intensifies

"As so it has been willed, as so it will be done, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Racknion Sumira ALTRANTOS!

As she yells the last word the glow from the pentagram engulfs the girl and she is lifted into the air. The titans hear the most horrific scream imaginable and when the light fades the girl's body drops to the floor unconscious. Raven stands up and exits the now invisible pentagram; she pushes past the others and disappears out the room. Cyborg looks to Robin who has his arm around Starfire. The girl is weeping into his shoulder and he nods once before turning and taking Starfire out the room. Cyborg picks the girl up ignoring the blood and takes her out of the room followed by Beastboy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain of Trust

By: Shadow Mistress Andora

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

=o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o=

Cyborg laid the girl down gently in one of the medical bay beds. He sent beast boy out of the room with the task of making dinner for the others knowing the boy was hurt by what he just saw. A close up while he was bandaging up Amarista's arm wouldn't do any good for him. Cyborg got to work as soon as he was sure Beastboy was gone. He took a pair of scissors and cut off her shirt thankful that she has a sports bra on for at least some kind of coverage. He pulls the scraps out from under her and turns to her arm. It's still bleeding freely but as soon as he dips the rag in the special mixture Raven had given him and touches it the first cut the bleeding stops and he is able to clean the wounds. He wraps them in bandages and sticks some monitors on the girls head and chest. After he covers her with a blanket he leaves to find Raven sitting on the roof once more.

Cyborg sits down next to her and pulls her over so that she's leaning against him

"You ok Rae?"

Raven nods not speaking and Cyborg sighs. He pulls at the point of her hood until it drops down around her neck. He wipes a tear off her face and looks at her sadly

"You don't have to hide from me Raven"

Raven turns and buries her face into his shoulder. Cyborg pulls her into his lap and she wraps her arms around his neck, struggling to hold back the tears that soak his shoulder. They sit like that with Raven wrapped in his arms like a small child for a long time, when Raven finely does stop crying Cyborg is unsurprised to find her asleep. He gently lifts her up and taking her to her room lays her in her bed and tucks the covers around her.

"Sleep well Raven, you deserve it"

He quietly exits the room and joins the others downstairs.

=o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o= o=

The next morning Raven walks into the medical bay to see Amarista sitting up and talking to Beastboy. Though she's not really speaking a small smile is on her face and this gives Raven hope. When Amarista notices her however her face pails and the fear is clear in her eyes. As Raven walks towards her she starts to shake and when Raven moves to put her hand on the girl's shoulder she shrinks away. Raven begins to feel sadness deep inside her and she drops her hand to her side.

"Amarista?"

The girl starts at her with wide eyes not speaking. Raven sighs and looks to Beastboy for help. He puts an hand on the girls shoulder

"Hey Ama it's all right Raven won't hurt you, she's one of the good guys like me"

Amarista looks over at him and nods though she can't stop shaking.

"Amarista…"

Raven sighs and covers herself with her cloak

"We begin tomorrow; you have to start working on atoning for your sin as soon as possible"

The other girl nods and Raven turns away

"Rae…Raven…"

Raven turns back around as she reaches the door way

"I'm… sorry for causing you so much trouble"

Raven isn't sure how to respond, so she walks out the door letting it slam behind her.

Beastboy squeezes Amarista's hand.

"Ama what's your favorite animal?"

Amarista thinks a moment

"Tiger"

Beastboy smiles, takes a step back and transforms into his tiger form. He puts his head on the girls bed and she pets his head. After a moment he gently grabs her sleeve in his teeth and tugs. Guessing at what he wants she climbs out of the bed and he tugs her towards the door. When she stops the thresh hold unsure he nudges her from behind.

"Where are we going? I don't think I'm supposed to be wandering around."

He nudges her again and she takes a step out in the hallway. He pretty much shoves her down the hall way to the elevator and pushes the button to open the doors with his paw. She steps onto the elevator without having to be told and Beastboy pushes another button so that the doors close and the elevator zooms upwards. When it stops and the doors open again he is back in his human form and he takes Amarista by the hand and leads her to the training room. Its empty except for Robin who is working through some drills

"Hey Beastboy"

He nods at Amarista who is hiding slightly behind Beastboy.

"Hi Robin mind if we join you?"

Robin shakes his head and motions for Beastboy to step forward. He walks Amarista to the wall and has her sit down on the floor

"Now no laughing Ama I'm still learning all this stuff so Robins gonna kick my butt ok?"

A small smile breaks out on Amarista's face and she nods. Beastboy takes his place across from Robin and the two bow to each other. The fight begins slowly at first with Robin only blocking Beastboy's attacks. After a few minutes however Robin moves to attacking and soon overwhelms Beastboy. The fight ends when Robin flips Beastboy into the wall near Amarista. She jumps up and leans over him worried as he blinks a few times

"Well I lasted longer than last time that's something isn't it Robin?"

Robin laughs and helps him up

"Yep good work Beastboy keep it up"

Amarista gulps and speaks in a quiet voice

"Could you… Could you teach…me?"

Robin frowns at her

"I don't know if that's such a good idea"

Amarista looks down at the ground and nods sadly. Beastboy looks at Robin with a hurt look and Robin throws up his hands

"It's not because of what you're thinking Beastboy, it's because I've never trained a girl before"

Amarista looks back up

"I'm used to being treated like a boy you don't have to do anything different…"

Robin looks her over still not sure.

"Give me a chance please? I know a little bit about fighting… and if I have to stay here… it would be nice to have something to do…"

Robin looks to Beastboy who nods vigorously. With a sigh Robin answers her

"Fine. Show me what you know and I'll decide if you're trainable, but remember I won't hold back just because you're a girl."

Amarista nods and takes her place in front of Robin and they bow. True to his word Robin doesn't hold back and soon Amarista is getting pummeled.

"Come on Ama you can do it! Fight back!"

Ama isn't fast enough to hit him but through a lucky break she does manage to trip him. He turns the fall into a roll and springs back up. Lucky for Amarista that moment of him being down is all she needs, she dodges around him and grabs him in a choke hold and brings him down on the mat. Now in her element she uses her larger size to pin him down and force him to tap out. She stands breathing heavily and Robin springs back up lightly onto his feet.

"Not bad someone taught you wrestling"

Amarista nods trying to catch her breath

"My… my friend… Toby"

Robin nods and watches as Beastboy hands the girl a bottle of water which she gulps down.

"Beastboy why don't you take her to the hot tub? The hot water will feel good on all the bruises she's going to have. "

He heads towards the door

"I expect you both back here next week for another lesson"


End file.
